The present disclosure relates generally to equipment and flowable materials utilized, and operations performed, in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for wellbore pressure control with segregated fluid columns.
In various different types of well operations, it can be beneficial to be able to isolate one flowable substance from another. In the past, this function has generally been performed by equipment, such as, plugs, packers, etc.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of isolating flowable substances from one another. The improvements could be used in drilling, completion, abandonment and/or in other types of well operations.